Torn Away
by Aquarius Lupus
Summary: When he's eight, Edward is kidnapped to be raised as a slave... What is Al supposed to do?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this story is an AU about Edward being caught and turned into a slave. Al tries to help him. Ed is nine and Al is eight. Yay for Elric kids!**

Prologue:

Alphonse sluggishly walked through the forest, looking for his brother. Al knew he shouldn't have wandered away from Ed; they were bound to get lost. He started toward the noise of the waves, knowing that if he didn't find Ed, they could always follow the river homewards. Al picked his way through trees and bushes headed forward to the sound of rushing water when a new sound reached his ears; a scream. Al's eyes widened and he continued towards the river. He peeked out from the safety of the trees and saw his brother, near the water's edge, being held by two men.

"Brother!" Al cried. He sprinted for Ed, tripping over rocks as he went.

"Alphonse! No!" Ed had seen him.

"Stop! Go back home! Tell Mom-" One of the men hit Ed with the back of a gun, effectively knocking him out. Alphonse stopped in his tracks and tears welled up in his eyes. He couldn't leave Ed there… but, as young as he was, he knew he couldn't combat these men in battle. He started to cry.

"I'll come back for you."

He turned and ran.

**I know Al would never leave Edward to fend for himself like that, but it was the only thing I could think of! I'm sorry!! Guess I didn't think this through, huh? And if you've ever read/looked at my other story (the really crappy one I wrote about two years ago), I won't discontinue this one; I've already got the second chapter mostly written. I'm gonna make it a lot longer, so excuse the length of this. Hehe. (and I think my comment was longer than the story… pretty sad huh?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ha, I didn't put a disclaimer on the first chapter… oops. Like everyone else here, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. **

**I'm happy to say I made this chapter a lot longer than the last one (last chapter didn't even make 200 words!). If any of you are confused, Ed hasn't tried to bring Trisha back. He was enslaved before his Mom died, so he never attempted the transmutation. Thus, he cannot transmute without the use of a circle, and he has no automail. He's been away from Alphonse and Winry for eight years. So Ed's sixteen right now.**

Golden eyes opened. Edward Elric looked around the undersized room, searching for a way out of this cell. He could make it out if he tried, there had to be a way.

Ed started to rise from the ground, but faltered when he heard footsteps coming his way. A guard passed by, and Edward was careful to keep his head down. Several years earlier, Ed wouldn't have done such a thing. He would've faced his captors and demanded freedom; bending down to others was something Edward Elric didn't do. Now, after weeks or starvation and punishment, Ed was beaten, close to being broken. Being a smart kid, he quickly learned; to survive, you must obey. Countless people had starved him, clubbed him to near death and Ed knew that if he defied them any more, they would go even further.

A guard unlocked Edward's cell and motioned for him to come out. Ed stood and casually walked toward the door. The guard grabbed his hands to tie them, as they usually did when slaves were sold. Unsurprisingly, Ed felt the familiar feeling of rope pulled tightly around his hands.

He was later led outside, to a clearing in front of a group of people. They were all cheering and shouting at the auctioneer, who was yelling the highest bids back. It was a wonder he could understand them all.

Ed stood out in the sun for a minute, waiting to find out who was his next master. He looked up and scanned the crowd. Hopefully, there was someone who wasn't totally barbaric. There was a decent looking man in the back, but he didn't seem to be interested in the slave auction. Ed sighed and looked behind the crowd at the few shops and carts around the street. There was a couple at the grocery, probably out shopping for various vegetables and whatnot. The girl had blonde hair and a nice smile, much like the boy; Edward was instantly reminded of Winry and Alphonse. The three of them would always play together back in Resembool.

The couple wandered down the street towards the auction. As they passed it, the boy looked up at Ed while Ed just stared back. His eyes widened as sudden realization hit him.

It was him.

His brother.

Alphonse.

"And sold to-"

"Al! Alphonse!!! Do you remember me? I-"

A guard clasped a hand over Edward's mouth and glared at him

"You're gonna get it later if you don't shut your trap!"

Edward shoved the hand away from him and turned back toward the crowd.

"Brother!" Al pushed his way to the front of the group. "Brother! I finally found you! I've been looking ever since – ah! Get off!"

A guard had managed to grab Al's arms and was trying to bring him to the side.

"Excuse me sir, but we're going to ask you to leave as you are distur-"

"No! He's my brother! That's illegal, bastard! _Get off!_" Al screamed. Two more guards had been called to take Alphonse away.

"_Al!!!_" Ed screamed. He started to run when something heavy landed on him, pinning him to the ground. "_Damn you!_" Edward yelled at the guard on top of him. He tried to struggle out, but to no avail. Ed twisted around to face his brother.

"Alphonse! I'll escape someday! I'll find you and Mom! Don't worry about me, I can get out of here!" Ed cried. In the back of his mind, Edward knew it was a lie. He needed to protect Alphonse, pull him away from the dangers of the guards, and the only to do that was to drive him back.

"I won't let this happen again!" Al tried to fight against the guards around him, but he was losing badly. One of them swung his fist and caught Al on the side of the head, almost making him pass out.

The weight of the guard on Ed was crushing his lungs, leaving Edward feeling light-headed and slightly dizzy. Ed squirmed, trying to get out from under the blubbery mass to take a breath and maybe shout something to Al. The guard wouldn't allow it. He grabbed Ed's hair and pulled his head back.

"Don't try anything you'll regret"

The man dug his fingers into Ed's scalp and slammed his skull on the ground. Ed grunted in pain as he blacked out.

At that moment, Alphonse looked away from the guards to focus on Ed. His mouth opened in surprise.

"Bro-!"

A second fist collided with his Al's face. His head snapped back, and he fell to the floor, eyes barely opened. Al looked towards his brother's crumpled figure, struggling to remain awake.

His eyes slid shut as darkness consumed his vision.

**Wow. That turned out about twice as violent than what I originally planned… And is Ed acting OOC or what?**

**Also, don't expect me to update as often as this; I happened to post the prologue when this was already half-written.**

**The next chapter is going to be Alphonse centered, but probably not as long as this chapter. It won't be as short as the first though, I promise!**

**I also need better idea for a title. Please tell me any ideas you have!**


End file.
